


The Family Secrets

by LavenderCraven_420



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Demon Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Other, Shapeshifter Deceit | Janus Sanders, Vampire Logic | Logan Sanders, Werewolf Morality | Patton Sanders, Winged Sleep | Remy Sanders, Witch Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderCraven_420/pseuds/LavenderCraven_420
Summary: Virgil Storm lives with Janus, Patton, Remus, Roman, and Logan. Their a normal group of friends. Other than the fact Virgil has been hiding hes a witch and the others have been hiding secrets to.Join Virgil as he goes through his life and ends up with two teens as his students and a handful of boyfriends.Oh also their may be someone hunting supernatural beings and monsters. But will that stop this Family? No. Probably Not.
Relationships: DLAMP, DRLAMP, LAMP - Relationship
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil was not a witch. He wasn’t! So what if he grew up in a home of multiple people that most would call a coven? So what if he was given multiple books and crystals every birthday, it was his normal. And if he did magic it wasn't magic just a trick.  
Ok so he was a witch but he wasn’t going to tell anyone especially not his nosey friends he lived with. To everyone he was human, a human with too many books, a lot of crystals, strange traditions, and a book he kept a lock on. 

“Hey Virgil, so we tried to find a cookbook from your collection but your locked book fell down and the lock broke.” Patton said as he handed it to Virgil with the twins behind him.

“It's fine.” Virgil told Patton even if he was panicking since he sealed 90% of his magic into the book with that lock. So he took the book and went into his room and locked the door, little did he know all his friends were slightly panicking since they weren’t human and could feel the power rolling off of him. Who knew today, October 1st, would be the day his spell book broke open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever story that I've decided to post. Let me know if you like it or if I've made a spelling mistake.


	2. Cat

He sighed as he picked up the kitten. Luckily this kitten was hypoallergenic so she wouldn’t mess with Patton's allergies. Now you might be asking, Virgil why do you have a kitten? Well it was simple his mother called him saying her familiar had a kit and she now was Virgils. He did get permission to bring the Kitten home but they didn’t know she was a runt or that she was still being bottle fed.  
So around noon everyone came to the kitchen for lunch and saw Virgil cooked lunch, he looked exhausted, and he was holding a kitten and bottle feeding her while muttering about waiting until halloween to get a new lock and having to wear an amulet to contain magic. 

“Virgil, is that the cat you were telling us about?” Logan asked the witch.

“Yes, her name is Galaxy and I am going to take a nap soon.” Virgil said while yawning.  
Virgil left the room and went to his room while being half asleep leaving the other supernatural beings to eat lunch.


	3. Full Moon

Patton was not having fun, he and Janus had to leave the house because of the full moon luckily Virgil didn’t question it. He's too tired to notice the magic auras around everyone.  
You see Patton is a werewolf and Janus is a shapeshifter, now Patton was forced to shift every full moon Janus wasn’t. Janus just came to keep Patton at bay while he shifted.  
As they walked to their spot in the cursed forest, the forest knew that they were both thinking about Virgil and so It showed his memories to them to help them understand why he hid his magic.

“You're a monster!” Was the first memory they heard and they were shocked to see a small, maybe 9 year old Virgil being yelled at by a woman and then it faded as the woman raised her hand to hit him.

“It's ok young one were here to help. No one will ever hurt you again.” They saw the lady Virgil said was his mom as she picked him up and left what looked like a church.

“Your strong Anx. Have you decided on a new name yet?” An older man said to a 12 year old Virgil.  
“Yup, Virgil! It's nice and it just fits.” Virgil told the man who wrote it down on the first page of a book, Virgil's book that had its lock broken on.

“Virgil we did what you asked, please be safe. Everything is contained and the only thing that can undo the seal is if the lock breaks.” Virgil’s mom said to him as he left his home of multiple people. 

And in that moment they realized they undid a binding spell of Virgil's magic and he was suffering from magic exhaustion. This is not what they wanted on their full moon trip.


	4. Tentacles

So Janus was a shifter and Patton was a werewolf. Virgil was a witch. You might be wondering what are the twins? Well they are demons. Roman has angel-like wings that are black and red. Remus has no wings; he has tentacles that are black and green.

“Ugh my back is killing me!” Remus groaned, he had his tentacles away and his back ached because of it. He was home with Virgil but Virgil was sleeping, so it wouldn’t hurt if he let out his tentacles. And so he did. 

“Feed Galaxy please.” Virgil told Remus that made him jump. He was handed the bottle and formula to him with instructions on what to do and laid on the couch with Galaxy on his chest, and then he was asleep again.

Remus made Galaxy a bottle and fed her, then played with her with his tentacles. After 2 hours he put his tentacles away and moved Virgil so he would be more comfortable and he made sure to feed Galaxy again.   
Then after 3 more hours everyone came home from their jobs and saw Virgil setting plates and Remus was just now finishing food. Then Virgil went and laid on the couch and fell asleep again.

“Has he eaten today?” Patton asked as he looked at Virgil.

“No but I managed to keep him awake and I went and got him a meal supplement and got him to drink two cups of it. Also he saw my tentacles but he was too exhausted to notice.” Remus said as he grabbed down the cups Patton had them use when sick, because they were no spill cups, and grabbed the milk and the chocolate meal supplement milk. He made Virgil a cup.

“He saw?!” Roman yelled at his twin who didn’t care about what was going on.

“Yup.” Remus said as he went to Virgil and woke him up. “Drink.” He told Virgil who took the cup and drank it. Remus picked up Galaxy and made her bottle and fed her.


	5. Blood

So now you know what everyone but Logan is. Logan is an immortal vampire and he has a wide collection of tea cups and he gave specific cups to his friends.  
It was symbolic for Logan, for him giving them tea cups invited them into his family. He kept that tradition from his family. When he was a young boy he watched as his sisters brought men home and his father would offer them tea from new cups, if they finished the tea with his father they were invited into the family. He did the same thing, he offered them tea from their cups and they all enjoyed it and enjoyed talking with him. He told everyone but virgil about how it was symbolic.  
Today Logan was watching Virgil in his sleepy state. He was drinking out of his tea cup. He had blood in it, he had made Virgil a small cup of the meal supplement drink to give to him if he came down.

“Logan, can I lay on you? I’m tired and don’t want to be alone.” Logan jumped, he didn’t even notice when Virgil came into the living room.

“Sure, but i need you to drink what's in your cup before you sleep.” Logan told him.  
Virgil sat next to him with Galaxy laying on his shoulder. He drank from the cup as Logan continued to drink from his cup.

“It smells like blood in here.” Virgil said as he finished his drink and put his cup down. He laid on Logan's lap.  
Virgil fell asleep and Logan held him as he finished his drink.


	6. Magic

When Virgil woke up in his bed he felt his powers in his blood working just fine now. He got up and put on a purple and gray long sleeve shirt, a black short sleeve shirt that went over the striped top, a pair of fish nets, a pair of black jean shorts, and black slightly heeled boots.  
He did his regular makeup and put the black eyeshadow under his eyes but today he put a small star under his left eye. He fixed his wild hair and straightened it. He went over to his full body mirror and gave a small spin in the mirror.

“I am looking good.” He went and grabbed his crystal necklace he hasn’t worn in years but it was meant to only be worn when he had all his magic. As he put it on he felt it. Two demons, a vampire, a werewolf, and a shifter. Roman and Remus, Logan, Patton, and Janus. Wow he should have realized sooner. He crouched down and let Galaxy on to his shoulder. Then left his room.  
Virgil walked down stairs and saw everyone in the kitchen. Janus and Logan were cooking, the twins were arguing at the table and Patton was making smoothies for everyone.

“Should I go check and see if Virge is up?” Patton asked the others.

“No, let him sleep. We all know the risk of keeping him up while he is trying to get his magic stable again.” Janus said to them.

“Well it's nice to know I don’t have to explain what was happening.” Virgil said and everyone looked up at him.

“Virgil! You're up!” Patton yelled and ran and hugged him. Virgil hugged back.

“Hi Pat. Also I already know what everyone is.” Virgil smiled at them, they all sat and had breakfast like nothing was out of the normal. A demon with black and red angel wings was arguing with a witch who was levitating, a demon with green and black tentacles was taking food from a shifter with green scales, a werewolf was talking with a vampire, and a familiar kitten was sleeping on the shoulder of the witch.


	7. Legend

“Hey Virge, is the legend about witches true?” Roman asked as Virgil made potions in the kitchen.

“What legend? There are multiple.” Virgil said as he measured the right amount of lavender to grind up with roses.

“That they live in houses of multiple people that are all together in a relationship and that they steal kids when they show powers.” Remus said as he plucked rose petals to help Virgil. Virgil froze.

“No. They don’t steal kids. They take kids when they are abused for their powers or they adopt normal kids and teach them witchcraft or they find one of their partners and have a biological child.” Virgil said finally. He looked down at his hands, “I was a gifted child that they took from bad parents. In my family's coven there are my mom Jenny, mama Taylor, papa James, pops Blake, dad Sam, and mami Sandy. They are the leaders. Then there are us kids going from oldest to youngest is Vincent who's 29, Vira is also 29, Mina is 27, and then me sitting at 22.”

“Wow, that's a lot. Sorry we brought it up.” Roman and Remus said at the same time.

“It's fine”


	8. Candy

It was late when everyone got home. They saw Virgil already home and was making small bags of candy. They all then realized that his flower shop was going to be turned into a home town halloween store. They all went and showered and got changed. Then they came down to help Virgil with the bags.

“Hey Virgil, why are there different colored bags filled over there and not in one of the bins?” Logan asked as he spotted a yellow, blue, dark blue, red and green bag on the counter. 

“Those are for you guys. I called my older sister and asked for some candy recipes you guys would like. They were made specifically for you guys. You can have them after we finish or we can take a break and you can try them now.” Virgil said as he continued tying up the candie bags.  
They stopped and grabbed the bag with their color and saw small tags on them. 

For Patton: These are werewolf candies and a specific chocolate candy that is made for werewolves.

For Roman: These are candies that won’t mess with any of your powers.

For Remus: These are candies that won’t mess with your powers.

For Janus: These are candies that won’t upset your stomach.

For Logan: These candies are made not to be sweet and are made with blood.

And in Logan's bag was a letter that said wait till Halloween to open, and it was from Virgil addressed to everyone.


	9. Sharp

Today was a day that Virgil was at work in his shop. He was setting out the candy bags when a kid walked in. The kid was around 14 and wore dark sunglasses.

“Hi Kid. You looking for something specific?” Virgil asked the kid who jumped and bit his lip with a sharp fanged tooth. “Didn’t mean to spook you. Here take some tissues.” He handed the kid a box of tissues and he took some and held them to his lip.

“Y-yeah. My best friend told me that you could help kids like me and him if we are in danger.” The kid said while not looking in his eyes.

“What's the friends name? Do I know him?” Virgil asked while grabbing a notepad and pen to write stuff down.

“Emilie Rose Picain. Here's a photo.” The kid handed him a photo of Emilie and him. Virgil knew Emilie; he was a rescued child who was 14 and was very bubbly. He was in Minas custody at the coven house.

“Ok I have some questions that I need you to answer. Whats your name, your age, and can you stay here until i call for someone or do you have to go home?” Virgil asked the kid.

“My name is Remy. I’m 14. And I can stay.” He said. Virgil nodded and took the boy into the back room and pulled out some candy.

“What are you?” Virgil asked Remy.

“I don’t know. I just have sharp teeth, a need for raw food, and I also have w-wing.” Remy looked so ashamed when he said that and Virgil hugged the boy.

“You are most likely a fae and vampire kid. It’s fine. You are a perfect kid. Now here.” He handed the kid some blood candy. “Blood candy.”

“Guys I might take on two students to study witchcraft.” Virgil said during dinner that night. “But I want you guys to know and to know if you're ok if I bring the kids here.” 

“Kids? Sure but why?” Patton asked, kinda confused Virgil is the one bringing kids.

“They are kids like how I was. Remy wants to learn witchcraft and Emilie is a born witch.” Virgil said. “They also plan on working at my shop.”  
They all gave Virgil the ok to bring back the sharp tooth kid and the witch kid.


	10. Monster

“Virgil I had a question about witches.” LOgan said out of the blue one day while they were relaxing.

“Sure what's the question?” Virgil asked the vampire.

“Do witches classify themselves as monsters or supernatural?” Logan asked, not noticing how Virgil tensened up.

“Uh witches don’t fit either. Monsters can’t hide as humans well but supernatural beings can hide very well. Witches are uh different.” Virgil said not wanting to explain much more. But logan loves learning.

“What do you mean?”

“Witches can sometimes not hide and be classified as monsters. Other times they can and are classified as supernatural. But what we are is like the fae, nymphs, and spirits. Unnatural is what we call ourselves.” Virgil explained quickly and kept his eyes down.

“But Fae, nymphs, and spirits are considered monsters so wouldn’t that make witches and yourself monsters?” Logan said and then Virgil let out a shaky breath.

“We aren’t monsters and we find that slightly offensive.” Virgil said and went up to his room.


	11. Letter

“Veevee! You got a letter!” Patton hollard up the stairs to Virgil's room. Virgil came running down and grabbed it.

“Thanks Pat!” He yelled as he ran up the stairs. This letter would say if he was allowed by the council of witches to teach Remy and Emilie. 

He sat in his bed and opened it and read through it.

jgnnq tgictfkp aqwt tgswguv vq vgcej Remy cpf Emile aqw jcxg dggp crrtqxgf. yg yknn ugpf aqw vgcejkp ocvgtkcnu vjtqwij aqwt uwooqpkp ekteng. yjgp aqw dgnkgxg aqwt uvwfgpvu ctg tgcfa hqt vjg gpfkp vguv, ugpf c ngvvgt vq wu cickp cpf yg yknn rtgrctg c vguvkp ctgc hqt vjgo.

-gnfgtu Maggie, Samule, Morgan, f Goerge  
(Hello regarding your request to teach Remy and Emilie you have been approved. We will send you teaching materials through your summoning circle. When you believe your students are ready for the ending test, send a letter to us again and we will prepare a testing area for them. 

-Elders Maggie, Samuel, Morgan, and Goerge)

He quickly set up his summoning circle so it was up for when they sent materials over, then he called Mina.

“Yes?” She answered not having checked who called.

“The Council agreed! Mina I can have them as my students!” Virgil said quickly while opening up a magic door where there were desks and bookshelves and it looked dusty. He did a spell to clean the room and get rid of all but two desks.

“Really!?” Mina yelled and Virgil could hear her wings fluttering behind her.

“Yup. Next week I’ll be starting to teach them. Not tomorrow but the day after I’ll bring them over to meet everyone here.

“Ok, I’ll tell the kiddos.” Mina said and they ended the call.


	12. Cookies

So it was the day before the kids came over. Virgil had just explained to the other about it and they are all so excited. So much so Patton said he was going to make cookies and they were all roped in to help.

“So Virgil, how old are these kids?” Janus asked the witch the was cutting pumpkin shaped cookies.

“Emile and Remy are both 14 and Emile turns 15 November 12th and Remy turns 15 December 1st.” Virgil said as he handed a tray of Pumpkin cookies over to Patton to bake.

“So they’re teens?” Roman asked confused why Virgil is calling them kids.

“Yes but they are still kids. Witches almost always consider younger witches kids to them. So they are kids.” Virgil said and smiled as he was handed the tray of cooled off ghost cookies that need decorating.

“Werewolves are the same! That's why I call everyone but Logon kiddo!” Patton said while smiling brightly at them.

“Ok that's actually kinda cute. And it's sickening.” Janus said while pretending to throw up but stopped when a cookie was shoved into his mouth by Logan.  
That is how they ended up with 16 ghost sugar cookies, 16 pumpkin sugar cookies, 16 black cat sugar cookies, and 16 witch hat sugar cookies all for tomorrow when they meet the two teen Virgil is gonna teach.


	13. Glitter

“Ready to meet them?” Virgil asked Emile and Remy as they walked to his house.

“Yeah, but I’m running on coffee right now.” Remy said as he drank from his cup what looked like ice coffee with red dye in it but they knew it was blood.

“I was able to mediate before you came so I feel great.” Emile said while smiling at Virgil.

“Ok you two. Just so you know if they get to be to much, tell me and we’ll go hid in my room. Or the small classroom I set up.” Virgil said as he walked up the porch with the two behind him nodding. He unlocked the door and then they went in.

It was actually calm in the house for once. Then they went into the kitchen and Remus and Roman were covering the cookies with edible glitter. 

“Ro, Re, What are you two doing?” Virgil asked and they jumped, then smiled.

“They looked so plain so we decided to make them sprakel.” Remus said and handed Emile a pumpkin cookie and Remy a ghost cookie. 

“Ok them. Remy, Emile meet Remus and Roman. Remus is the one that has a silver streak in his hair and Roman is the dork putting the edible glitter up.” They both waved at the twins.

“Hi Its nice to meet you. Me and Remus are both demons. And you two are?” Roman asked the kids.

“Yeah nice to meet you too. I’m a taught witch.” Emile said and smiled at the two demons in front of him.

“Nice to meet you too. Ima fae and vampire. And Virgils going to teach me magic.” Remy said while looking down not wanting to see the look on their face at what he is.

“That's cool. I’ve never met a fae and vampire training to be a witch.” Roman said to Remy. Virgil took the kids into the living room where Logan was reading a book. 

“Sup Logan.” Virgil said to the vampire, who then looked up and smiled. 

“Hello virgil. Hello you two, I am Logan a vampire.” Logan introduced himself.

“Hi Im Emile, a witch.” Emile smiled at the vampire.

“I’m Remy, a fae vampire and learning witch.” Remy said and Logan smiled at the two.

“Welcome to the family.” He said and then Patton ran in with Janus and then in 5 seconds 3 things happened. Virgil saw Patton was holding orange glitter. Patton fell. And glitter ended up on everyone in the living room. 

“Oops, sorry about that kiddos and sorry Logan” Patton said while standing up and trying to dust the glitter off.

“Kids meet Patton and Janus. Patton was the one holding glitter. Janus is the one looking like hes about to commit a murder.” Virgil said while sighing cause this is not the first time this has happened.

Remy took his sunglasses off to see better because glitter got all over his glasses, “Hi I’m Remy.” He said then went back to cleaning his glasses. Emile took off his glasses and did a spell to clean them then did the same for Remy.

“Hi Im Emile. Its nice to meet you too.” Emile smiled at them.

“Its nice to meet you too.” Janus said, “But I think me and Patton should go clean up now. We will be back.” Then Janus and Patton left to go clean up themselves.

Who knew the day Emile and Remy meet everyone would be a day glitter was spilt.


	14. Rebel

It was game night and the game was to pick a card and everyone answers or take a shot. And Virgil was the only sober on because he didn’t feel the need to hide anything.

Virgil picked a card and sighed. “What's the most rebellious thing I’ve done? I was 14 and none of the adults in the coven thought I should be learning magic. I thought that was insane because I was the strongest magic user in the coven. So I ran to my older siblings and asked them to secretly teach me. When I was 17 the adults started teaching me but I already knew everything so I just rushed through the whole year relearning everything I was taught since I was 14.”

“Roman and I are demons and demons after 18 are supposed to leave all family behind and begin our own family. But when we turned 18 we left home and we stayed together. Now demons have family meetings every 3 years when we went back to visit they knew of our act of rebellion and said if we didn't separate we would be removed from the family. Every demon family has a family marking.” Remus explained and he and Roman pulled their left glove off and showed the matching scars.

“We had our family marks removed. And then we moved to this town because no demons lived here.” Roman finished the explanation and they put their gloves back on.

Patton poured a shot but then stopped and took a deep breath. “My act of rebellion was leaving my mate.” Everyone sobered up with that.  
“I was 15 when i was forced by my pack to have a mate since i was the only one without a mate and it was with a man who was about to declare war on the pack if i didn’t. Also it wasn’t even official. Almost was but I ran away before and moved here to get away.”

“I kissed a man when i was 12.” Logan stated which made everyone laugh but then they realized he was born in 1724. He could have been killed for that.

“I rebelled against my family by moving to this town.” Janus stated calmly.

They soon stopped the game and just turned on a disney movie and took a shot at every time someone made an innuendo.


	15. Spider

“AHHH!” That's what woke everyone up and they all ran down stairs and saw Virgil holding a spider the size of his hand and Patton standing on a counter far away from Virgil.

“Patton, I’m so sorry. She won’t hurt you. She's not at all poisonous and her bite are only like a paper cut.” Virgil said while backing away to try and calm Patton down.  
Logan went over and calmed Patton down while Virgil put the spider in a big cage in his room. Virgil then came down with Galaxy and explained he was getting up for a snack with Sofia, The spider, and didn’t realize Patton was up.

Lets just say Virgil Never got up for a snack while holding Sofia.


	16. Sacrafice

Virgil- https://www.google.com/search?q=purple+spiderweb+pocket+knife&rlz=1CAPPDO_enUS883&sxsrf=ALeKk01TIj2nEdBxnkSb1VDx6t7OOngSkg:1603573521234&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiIvOrwkM7sAhWWBc0KHS6EBZ0Q_AUoAnoECAwQBA&biw=1366&bih=697#imgrc=LsKopTxfh8E8-M  
Emile- https://www.google.com/search?q=Pink+pocket+knife+with+cartoon&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwiq8OnykM7sAhVQRawKHY_fBc4Q2-cCegQIABAA&oq=Pink+pocket+knife+with+cartoon&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzoECCMQJzoECAAQQzoFCAAQsQM6CAgAELEDEIMBOgcIABCxAxBDOgIIADoGCAAQBRAeOgYIABAIEB46BAgAEB46BAgAEBhQhNEFWKmwBmCctgZoAXAAeACAAb0BiAGAFpIBBDI1LjaYAQCgAQGqAQtnd3Mtd2l6LWltZ8ABAQ&sclient=img&ei=FZeUX-qRGdCKsQWPv5fwDA&bih=697&biw=1366&rlz=1CAPPDO_enUS883#imgrc=H90DJc1vHxLPhM  
Remy- https://www.google.com/search?q=pocket+knife+with+rainbow+handel&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwiZ_tiTks7sAhUJH6wKHRNkAUsQ2-cCegQIABAA&oq=pocket+knife+with+rainbow+handel&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzoECCMQJzoECAAQQzoFCAAQsQM6CAgAELEDEIMBOgIIADoHCAAQsQMQQzoECAAQGFC_SVj9iwFgqaABaABwAHgAgAFoiAHfE5IBBDMxLjGYAQCgAQGqAQtnd3Mtd2l6LWltZ8ABAQ&sclient=img&ei=ZpiUX5mzL4m-sAWTyIXYBA&bih=697&biw=1366&rlz=1CAPPDO_enUS883#imgrc=jhQ5JhJdc5jX9M

It was late, 2 am to be exact. Virgil had Emile and Remy for the night but they went out for a ritual before classes the next day or well today.  
Everyone was up waiting and they were worrying and then Remy and Emile came in giggling up a storm. Virgil came in after telling them to quiet down and they saw it Virgil had his book and had a purple spider web pocket knife with dried blood on it. Emile had a hello kitty pocket knife, also with dried blood. And Remy had a rainbow skull pocket knife with dried blood.  
“What the hell.” Janus said and turned the big light on and the 3 stopped in their tracks. They were terrified of this. What did those three do?

“Remy, Emile, go upstairs and clean up. Here take my stuff. Open up the sealed door where the hall to your bed rooms are and the door that's white with blue stripes is a bathroom.” Virgil said while handing over his spell book and knife and the kids nodded and ran upstairs.

“Virgil, why do you have blood on you?” Patton asked even though he and JAnus could smell the animal blood on him.

“It's a sacrifice day. Every two months witches are supposed to gather andscrafice animals to the elements to keep our powers in balance. All the animals were killed quickly and in a way they wouldn’t feel it.” Virgil said while going to the kitchen sink and washing his hands. Everyone just left it be.


	17. Fun

It was the next morning and everything was going normal. Well as normal as it can be with 2 demons, a shapeshifter, a werewolf, a vampire, a witch, and two teen witches one being fae and vampire as well.

“You look like how a basketball smells!” Remus yelled over the table at Remy. Remy flipped him off.

“No yelling please” Patton said as he held his hands over his ears. Virgil put a pair of noise canceling headphones on PAtton. He smiled and started eating his breakfast oblivious to what's going on.

Then Remy said something and Roman and Emile started yelling Let It Go at the top of their lungs. Virgil grabbed his plate and got on the counter and sat down with his legs crossed. Logan and Janus started discussing the book Logan had out and was reading now. Remus and Remy started playfully arguing and yelling at each other again. 

Anyone looking into the house could see a family having fun, even if this family didn’t realize that they were a family yet.


	18. No Stress In A Dress

Emile- https://www.google.com/search?q=short+puffy+pink+dresses&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwjTq83t1tXsAhUjoK0KHdHPBeYQ2-cCegQIABAA&oq=short+puffy+pink+dresses&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzIGCAAQCBAeMgYIABAIEB4yBggAEAgQHjoICAAQCBAHEB5QwsoBWO7SAWCa2wFoAHAAeACAAVSIAdwDkgEBNpgBAKABAaoBC2d3cy13aXotaW1nwAEB&sclient=img&ei=94uYX5PUBqPAtgXRn5ewDg&bih=697&biw=1366&rlz=1CAPPDO_enUS883#imgrc=5O9gxbQb5sbX9M  
Remy- https://www.google.com/search?q=Brown+drress&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwj18K_81tXsAhXGK6wKHUIYA5AQ2-cCegQIABAA&oq=Brown+drress&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzoECCMQJzoECAAQQzoFCAAQsQM6AggAOgcIABCxAxBDOgYIABAKEBhQ_okfWKegH2Cmox9oAHAAeACAAYMBiAHSCJIBBDEwLjKYAQCgAQGqAQtnd3Mtd2l6LWltZ8ABAQ&sclient=img&ei=FoyYX_WNBcbXsAXCsIyACQ&bih=697&biw=1366&rlz=1CAPPDO_enUS883#imgrc=g4sNmbknemNMVM  
Virgil- https://www.google.com/search?q=long+purple+and+black+dress&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwj-rsWM2dXsAhXLUs0KHVvCCycQ2-cCegQIABAA&oq=long+purple+and+dress&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQARgAMgYIABAHEB4yBggAEAcQHjIGCAAQCBAeMgYIABAIEB4yBggAEAgQHjIGCAAQCBAeMgYIABAIEB4yBggAEAgQHjoECCMQJzoCCAA6BAgAEEM6CAgAEAgQBxAeUNuUAViTmwFgzacBaABwAHgAgAFgiAHNApIBATSYAQCgAQGqAQtnd3Mtd2l6LWltZ8ABAQ&sclient=img&ei=UI6YX_7GNMultQbbhK-4Ag&bih=697&biw=1366&rlz=1CAPPDO_enUS883#imgrc=6ev3Q8lKYy61zM  
Janus-https://www.google.com/search?q=formal+yellow+dresses&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwia6I-Y2dXsAhXBY60KHe9eBhsQ2-cCegQIABAA&oq=formal+yellow+dresses&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzICCAAyAggAMgIIADIGCAAQBRAeMgYIABAFEB4yBggAEAUQHjIGCAAQBRAeMgYIABAFEB4yBggAEAgQHjIGCAAQCBAeOgQIIxAnOgUIABCxAzoECAAQQzoHCAAQsQMQQ1DbhARYlK0EYNauBGgAcAB4AIAB1wGIAeYPkgEGMTcuMy4xmAEAoAEBqgELZ3dzLXdpei1pbWfAAQE&sclient=img&ei=aY6YX9qPCcHHtQXvvZnYAQ&bih=697&biw=1366&rlz=1CAPPDO_enUS883#imgrc=1wXS3kOZKG1vLM  
Logan-https://www.google.com/search?q=formal+yellow+dresses&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwia6I-Y2dXsAhXBY60KHe9eBhsQ2-cCegQIABAA&oq=formal+yellow+dresses&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzICCAAyAggAMgIIADIGCAAQBRAeMgYIABAFEB4yBggAEAUQHjIGCAAQBRAeMgYIABAFEB4yBggAEAgQHjIGCAAQCBAeOgQIIxAnOgUIABCxAzoECAAQQzoHCAAQsQMQQ1DbhARYlK0EYNauBGgAcAB4AIAB1wGIAeYPkgEGMTcuMy4xmAEAoAEBqgELZ3dzLXdpei1pbWfAAQE&sclient=img&ei=aY6YX9qPCcHHtQXvvZnYAQ&bih=697&biw=1366&rlz=1CAPPDO_enUS883#imgrc=1wXS3kOZKG1vLM  
Remus-https://www.google.com/search?q=greendress&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwjmlODj2tXsAhUISawKHW1fDDsQ2-cCegQIABAA&oq=greendress&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzICCAAyAggAMgYIABAHEB4yBggAEAcQHjIGCAAQBxAeMgYIABAHEB4yBggAEAcQHjIGCAAQBxAeMgYIABAHEB4yBggAEAcQHjoECAAQQzoHCAAQsQMQQzoFCAAQsQNQpqEMWNyyDGCdtQxoAHAAeACAAWKIAf4FkgEBOZgBAKABAaoBC2d3cy13aXotaW1nwAEB&sclient=img&ei=FJCYX-a6C4iSsQXtvrHYAw&bih=697&biw=1366&rlz=1CAPPDO_enUS883#imgrc=OCSA2C9OP4OpMM&imgdii=aCOxlw__VLOD-M  
Roman-https://www.google.com/search?q=red+dress&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwjQn_a72tXsAhVIXqwKHSWcDQ4Q2-cCegQIABAA&oq=red+dress&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzIHCAAQsQMQQzIECAAQQzIECAAQQzICCAAyAggAMgQIABBDMgQIABBDMgQIABBDMgIIADICCAA6BggAEAcQHlDX4gRYovQEYK_2BGgBcAB4AIABtgGIAa8HkgEDOS4xmAEAoAEBqgELZ3dzLXdpei1pbWfAAQE&sclient=img&ei=wI-YX9C_KMi8sQWluLZw&bih=697&biw=1366&rlz=1CAPPDO_enUS883#imgrc=NlyFeIZHn02rLM&imgdii=BHixmkZ9h1p1xM  
Patton-https://www.google.com/search?q=sky+blue+dress&tbm=isch&chips=q:sky+blue+dress,g_1:lace:Zgh788DTcQA%3D&rlz=1CAPPDO_enUS883&hl=en&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiRtfnk29XsAhUDe60KHYoxDVwQ4lYoBnoECAEQJQ&biw=1366&bih=697#imgrc=1sNwIBFw0k5k3M  
Lets just say teaching two beginner witches was a challenge. But not for Virgil or even the kids. No the others in the house found it challenging not to straight up die from laughter at all the mishaps or get overly worried. 

Like right now, a big boom is heard from Virgil's room and he runs out with Emile and Remy. And all their clothes are stripped now. Including Remy's sunglasses and Emile glasses.

“Are you 3 ok?” Patton asked the youngest 3 of the house.

“Oh yeah. Spell gone wrong. Accidental stripped clothes instead of stripped wood, but it's fine.” Virgil said, waving his hand. “ Emile it's your turn to try a reversing spell.”

“Ok uh tgxgtu qwt enqvjgu dcem uq pq oqtg uvtkru.” Emile said while flipping both of his hands so his palms were not up anymore. And that made the strips go away from their clothes and glasses. 

They went back into Virgil's room again. Later Patton called down for dinner and the 3 came running down. Emile is in a pastel pink short puffy dress. Remy was in a really simple spaghetti strap brown dress. Virgil then came down and did a turn of his hand and the others were in dresses.

“So we know you all have been stressed because of us so don’t stress cause you're in a dress now!” Emile said, smiling.

And that's how they ended up eating in dresses, some fancy some casual, all in all it was a fun experience for them all. And it was welcomed after all the stress.


	19. Aura

“Virgil? Are you ok? You seem off.” Remus said to the witch who had just come home after bringing Remy and Emile back to his sister's house. But Roman and Remus could tell something was off with Virgil.

“Yup, just some effect of being around my whole family. Mina had them over and that messed me up cause I had to temporary seal up my magic.” Virgil said and collapsed. Roman caught him right before he crashed into the ground. That's what the two demons felt. His aura was off from sealing up his magic and then unsealing it.   
Remus helped move Virgil to the couch and he and Roman started to use their demon magic to help fix hix aura and his magic. After 3 hours Patton and Janus came home and saw Roman, Remus, and Virgil all laying on the couch sleeping. Janus being the worried mother he was checked all their pulse to make sure they're ok.  
Virgil slept the whole day. Roman and Remus woke up and told them what happened and they let Virgil sleep.


	20. Feather

When Virgil woke up the next day in his bed with Galaxy on his left side and not being able to move well. He opened his eyes more and saw feathers around him and realized it was Romans wings and he was being held to his chest.

“Oh Virgil. You're up.” Roman said and moved his arms and wings off of virgil. “Sorry last night you started having a nightmare and I woke you up and you forced me to stay with you cause you said my feathers would protect us both. So I stayed with you and let my wings over you and fell asleep. Sorry.”

“Hey It's fine. Also thanks for staying. I don’t remember that but thanks, Ro.” Virgil said and smiled at him softly. He got up from his bed and saw a bunch of loose feathers on the ground and his bed. 

“My wings usually do that to get rid of unneeded feathers.” Roman said and picked them up but handed one to Virgil, “Keep that one.” Then he left the room with his unneeded feathers.

Little did virgil know a demon with feathers giving another a feather is an act of love. Lets just say up until then Virgil and Remus had never gotten any feathers from roman, now only Remus hasn’t gotten one but Roman and Remus don’t want a relationship together like lovers.


	21. Poisonous

When everyone went to Virgils shop to pick him up since he was closing they unlocked the door then went inside and saw Virgil about to eat a cookie but Janus and Patton stopped him from eating it by yelling, “Stop that's poisonous!”   
Virgil jumped and dropped the poisoned cookie. Patton quickly grabbed a wet wipe out of his bag and wiped off Virgil's hands.

“What poison is it?” Patton asked while holding Vrigil close.

“Kucin.” Janus said and Virgil started shaking and they knew the poison was working on him.

“Fuck!” Virgil yelled as he held his stomach and Patton helped him to the ground as everyone looked for an antidote and Logan came down with patton to monitor Virgil's pulse.

“Got it!” Janus yelled and ran over and gave it to virgil but he wasn’t awake at this point and so Janus kissed him with the antidote in his mouth and forced virgil to drink it that way.

Logan picked Virgil up as Patton found out who sent those cookies. Then when Patton and Janus found out who sent the cookies they all left and took virgil home and hoped he woke up soon.


	22. Darkness

Everything was dark, that's the first thing Virgil can comprehend. The second was that he was warm. He realized he was most likely dreaming. Also he realized something it sukcs being asleep and passed out for multiple times a month. Like why did that have to happen to him? DId the universe just have something against him? 

And in a matter of seconds he realized maybe it did maybe it didn’t. Because not he wasn’t in darkness, he was back to his 8 year old self running from his mother. And then he ran into a big kid. The kid hid him while his mother ran by.

“Virgil, I’m sorry.” The kid said but then virgil was 14 and his sister was saying that to him. He was sick in bed on the brink of death, he grabbed his sister's hands. 

“No, I'm sorry.” Virgil said and instead of his sister he was holding Emile and Remy close to him. 

“Virgil we will always protect you.” This was new. Virgil was now with the others, they were all in different casual but elegant outfits. They were saying they would protect him.

“I will protect them no matter what you have to say!” But now he was in front of the council of witches, standing in front of Remy and Emile who were being held by guards and his housemates were being restrained by guards.

He was now walking into a great big house with a bundle of blankets held in his arms. “Welcome home little one. No one will ever hurt you.” He told the baby in his arms, then looked up and smiled at his husbands and kids.

Then he was back in the darkness. And realized he was in love with his housemates and thinks of Emile and Remy as his kids.  
“I married my housemates! I adopt Emile and Remy! I Stood against the council! I had a kid! Oh my god!” That what Virgil said out into the darkness and smiled. He let himself slip out of the darkness.


	23. Mark

Virgil got up and realized it was 2 am. He got up and walked down to the kitchen and saw Patton stress baking, Janus drinking, and Logan reading and re-reading a page of a book.

“Morning you 3.” Virgil said to the 3 immortal beings who were awake. They all looked up at Virgil and ran over and hugged him. 

“We thought you wouldn’t wake up!” Patton said while crying and holding Virgil close.

“I’m so sorry i couldn’t stop the poison before you passed out!” Janus told him while holding back kids.

“I knew you would be ok. You're a fighter.” Logan said and they could tell he was close to tears.

Later when Roman and Remus woke up and they hugged Virgil and apologized they all watched movies, and made sure to call Emile, so he and remy could know Virgil was ok and that the 26 they would start classes again.  
As they were all watching the movie, they saw a black mark on Virgil's wrist and they saw it was a purple heart with a rainbow outline. They realized he was marked by the universe to have a soulmate(s). And most likely poisoned by the angel as well.  
They didn’t care, they still loved him even if they weren’t who he was meant to be with, they would always love him.


	24. Plan

Today Virgil was at the shop with Vincent, Vira, and Mina. They were helping him make a plan to ask out his housemates.

“Maybe you should do it on halloween? Before the family gathering. We tell the family that the people you bring are your soulmates, and you ask for them to meet your family, and if you don’t bring them it means they didn’t want to date you.” Mina suggested, and it was actually a good plan.

“Ok. That sounds good. I’ll let y'all tell the family and council. Also how would I adopt two kids that the council has their eyes on?” Virgil asked thinking he might as well ask and get it over with.

“You would have to request the council. Then a bunch of paper work. Then 5 to 8 home checks. And then a test to see what you would do for those kids.” Mina said but then stopped and looked at Virgil, “You plan on trying to adopt Remy and Emile.” It wasn’t even a question. Mina had seen how those three are like with each other. Like a dad and his kids.

“Yeah but that will be after the plan.” Virgil said, his siblings left and he continued on with his day. 

When he got home he started the plan by asking his housemates if they wanted to come meet his family on Halloween. They agreed and so the plan was in action. And If virgil started writing a letter to the council well that's only his business.


	25. Invite

“Ok so you know how I invited you all to my family gathering, well my mama decided to make actual invitations. So you have some official invites.” Virgil said nervously and handed them each the letters. 

Logan opened his first and was confused. “Uh Virgil, I don’t know this language.” The others opened theirs and it was the same language.

“Oh my god, what the fuck mama,” Virgil whispers as he took the letters and read through them, “Ok mama wrote in our traditional language. It's just said to be dressed in either a costume or traditional clothes of yours. Also to bring the invite so they know you're allowed to be there.” Virgil did not mention his mama’s “welcome to the family” or the “have a happy life with Virgil.”

“Oh that's nice of her. We’ll wear our traditional clothes though.” Logan said and smiled as he and everyone talked about their clothes, not noticing Virgil text his mama and ask her “Wtf?”


	26. Shiver

It was one of the first colder days. It caused shivers to run through everyone. It also was the best time for heat spells in Virgil's opinion. When Emile and Remy came for lessons Virgil took them outside and in front of a fire so they didn’t get too cold.

“Today I will teach you to make fire or heat. You can decide what you want to do.” Virgil said to them and sat down waiting for them to choose one.

“I want to learn fire!” Remy yelled and he quickly sat down. He really liked fire apparently.

“I wanna learn heat, I'm scared of doing fire.” Emile said and sat down a little away from Remy.

After a few hours of trial and error they both could do their spells. The shivers they felt a moment ago was gone and when Patton came to tell them lunch was done he expected to be cold but was surprised by the warmth. Yes it was still cold enough to make you shiver but the warmth the 3 made with magic made his heart melt.


	27. Lock

Virgil was up in the attic with everyone, they were all pulling out traditional outfits. And Virgil found his in a locked box. He opened it and there it was. His traditional outfit was a lolita black topped dress with a purple skirt part that had a center corset piece that tied in the back, black combat boots with purple laces, knee high socks that were black, and a purple witches hat that had a black ribbon on it. He kept all of this locked up since he never had to wear his traditional outfit. 

“Oh my. Logan, that is a lovely outfit.” Patton said and Virgil turned around and saw a lolita style black suit top and pants and a dark blue under shirt.

They all looked at each other's outfits. Remus had a black undershirt and green vest with a symbol that in demonic tongue just ment demon in silver. Roman was the same but the under shirt was white, his vest was red, and the symbol was in golden thread. 

Patton had a pair of white pants and a pastel blue button up top that had a wolf symbol on his shirt pocket.

Janus had black pants, a yellow button up top, and a black cloak that had a snake skin pattern that you could hardly see.

Virgil quickly locked up his box again and brought it to his room.


	28. Bone

“Hey Janus would you come with me and the kids. We're gonna go look for bones and I know you enjoy collecting bones .” Virgil said while he grabbed a few pairs of glove for him and the boys who were putting on their jackets.

“Sure,” Janus got up and put his jacket on and grabbed some gloves and a container for bone, “Lets go. I know a few places that have a lot of bones to collect.”

After a few hours and Emile having completed a whole bird skeleton, Remy having 3 crow skulls, Virgil having gotten 3 raven skulls and a snake skull. Janus had collected a few spare bones, none from the same skeleton. They decided to go home and start cleaning bones.

“This was really cool, could we do this again?” Emile asked the two adults that were leading the way.

“Of course. I’m always willing to come collect bones. Just not in the winter because my body gets cold too easily.” Janus said and then he felt a bunch of warmth and saw Emile, Remy, and Virgil doing the heat spell to keep him warm. “You all are a bunch of idiots.” But they all saw him smile. 

He also took over Virgil's lesson in bones and taught the two teens how to clean them up and sanitize them. It made Virgil smile.


	29. Switch

Virgil usually were contacts to keep his eyes green but they weren’t natural green. They were actually green and purple. But his eyes liked to switch colors. One minute his left eye will be purple and the green eye will be on the right. Then in a blink they would switch.   
“Virgil, your eyes just switched colors?” Logan asked, they all knew about Virgil's green contacts but not about the switching.

“Huh? Oh yeah. It happens all the time.” Virgil said shrugging it off, but he was panicking. He never showed his eyes because the switch was something only his eyes ever did because of excess magic.

“Why do they switch?” Patton asked while being amazed by his eyes.

“It's the excess magic I have that goes to my eyes. Most witches have it go to their hands or arms. Rarely happens in the eyes.” Virgil explained and Patton hugged while squealing about rare special eyes.


	30. Familiar

Galaxy watches over her human and his lovers and kits a lot. She loved them so much. But it was odd her witch hasn’t told his lovers he wants to be lovers. And his kits leave every day!

Galaxy ated that! How could her witch let pink kit and fire kit leave! And snake and wolf didn’t even try to stop them! They are the family protectors! They can’t protect kits if they aren’t home.

Then the green demon and red demon were keeping secrets from their lovers.

And don’t get her started on blue blood. He won’t even try and be emotional and he is slowly starving himself out of fear of himself. Galaxy was too young for this. Maybe she can go find a treat for this.


	31. Family

Virgil came down in his traditional clothes and after everyone composed themselves after first seeing this Virgil took a deep breath and showed the mark on his wrist.

“This shows I have multiple soulmates.” Virgil said to the group.

“Yeah we know we just didn’t mention it.” Logan told Virgil who looked down.

“I know my soulmates,” Virgil said and the others got really happy for him, “And they are all of you!” Virgil rushed out and looked down.

“I called it!” Remus yelled out and scooped Virgil up in his arms, “I accept you! And I love you!* 

“I’ve been in love with you since I met you!” Roman said and hug him tightly while he was still in Remus’ arm.

“You made me feel more emotions than I have in years, Virgil.” Logan said and hugged him as well.

“I love you VIrgil and I wish you told us sooner!” Patton said and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Janus came over and hugged him then nuzzled his nose. “Snake shape shifters don’t normally connect with people but I connected with you faster than the others.”

Virgil smiled and wiped his eyes of tears. “I love you all. And now in a few hours you have to meet my family.” 

At the party they met the storm family and then met the coven that lived in the surrounding 12 houses. And they couldn’t be happier. Even Emile and Remy were really happy that night, not know that soon they would always be that happy with Virgil and his boyfriends.


End file.
